Mahakam Ale Festival
Mahakam Ale Festival is a seasonal event available from September 29, 2017 to October 12, 2017. It features a series of single-player challenges in 2 difficulties, including event-exclusive cards and already known ones with different abilities. These challenges are the same as the regular ones; in order to play all you have to unlock them one by one. Rewarded in Ore, Experience (since the patch it comes with), and in the final challenges - Odrin Avatar, a Border and a Title, instead of the Leaders. The 4th and 5th challenges are rewarded in Powder, instead of an Ore. Trail of the Glasses - Drinking contest; Brouver Hoog with Dwarves against King Bran and Skelligers. The same rules as in regular game of Gwent, except there's more than one copy of a single Silver / Gold and there is no preset restriction of 6 Silvers and 4 Golds in a single Deck. Battle of the Bards - Battle between Dandelion and Draig Bon-Dhu. A puzzle game played in a Round; the Board and Hand state are preset, both Decks are empty. The objective is to essentially have more listeners than the opponent (4 Festgoers on the Ranged row). Enter the Tippler - The Skelligers and the Dwarves fight together under Northern Realms faction and Odrin's command against the army of Trolls supported by the Crones and Harpies lead by Trollololo. Plays out as a standard Gwent game, the difference being Monsters Deck consisting of 16 cards & preset mechanics. Cards (Exclusive): * * * * * * * * * * * * Exclusive - Weren't available in Multiplayer at a time. Other Cards: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other cards - Already known ones from the Multiplayer, under different names, with different abilities and / or stats. Rewards Trail of the Glasses (Standard); 25x Ore. Battle of the Bards (Standard); 25x Ore. Enter the Tippler (Standard); 50x Ore, Odrin Avatar. Trail of the Glasses (Expert); 50x Powder. Battle of the Bards (Expert); 50x Powder. Enter the Tippler (Expert); 100x Powder, Ale Border & Accomplished Drinker Title. Story [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-01-common15 Trial of the Glasses] All have heard of Mahakam, yet few have seen the famed dwarven homeland and stronghold from within. Elder-in-Chief Brouver Hoog is ever distrustful of travelers and opens the gates to them with the greatest reluctance... unless, that is, they come to attend the Great Mahakam Ale-Tucking. For you see, once each quarter century, Mahakam opens its doors to any who whis to celebrate... uh, well, hm, drunkenness, really. Yet while the librations are volatile and the hangovers brutal, the feast itself usually remains a peaceful affair... except for once, when guests from Skellige boasted they could out drink the dwarves by barrels. Naturally, Brouver Hoog could not let the insult stand unchallenged! [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-01-common17 Battle of the Bards] The quarrel between the dwarves and Skelligers had been barely resolved when another vicious dispute erupted. Draig Bon-Dhu boasted he alone of all the world’s bards could flawlessly perform the infamously demanding chorus to “The Virgins of Vicovaro” after downing a fifth of Mahakaman spirit. Upon hearing the claim, Dandelion grabbed the nearest flask, drained it in three slurps and began strumming his lute with deft fingers... [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-01-common19 Enter the Tippler] If Brouver Hoog had had his fill of fracases for the day, he was sadly in for a disappointment. Towards the evening’s end, three unexpected guests crashed the feast. Even more unexpectedly, they were neither dwarves nor men, but rock trolls. Offended Hoog had not sent them an invitation, the trolls took to tearing the feast fall apart. Most of the warriors had already fallen, casualties of a doomed battle against mead... but not Odrin. The brave Kaedweni wiped the foam from his mustache and stood to face both the enraged trolls and gravity. [https://soundcloud.com/abioye-nzeogwu/sayholiday-01-common21 Outro] ''Brouver Hoog drew two conclusions from the whole affair. First - one should never mix plum brandy and Nilfgaardian lemon schnapps. Second - next time, he would either need to invite the trolls... or order his guards to being no strong drink to their lips. His guests left Mahakam hoping that they would attend the next Ale-Tucking in twenty-five years - and that their hangovers would abate by then... '' Witcher links * Category:Seasonal Events